Unplanned Wedding Day Shenanigans
by Aeria
Summary: Kurt/Blaine smut with hilarious cameos from Finn and Cooper. Set in the future, on the morning of Kurt and Blaine's wedding day. Not everything goes quite as planned.


Title: Unplanned Wedding Day Shenanigans.

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: Casting Spoilers for Ep 15

Summary: Set in the future, on the morning of Kurt and Blaine's wedding day. Not everything goes quite as planned.

Words: 2200

A/N: Featuring Cooper and Finn and lots of sex which Cooper and Finn are not involved in. Warnings for light comeplay and indelicate levels of saccharine fluff.

* * *

><p>There's a loud banging on the door. It sounds a lot like someone is thumping their entire forearm against the wood and someone probably is because the first two times they politely knocked, Blaine ignored it.<p>

"Blaine! Answer the door." As expected, the someone turns out to be Cooper.

Kurt just grins wolfishly into Blaine's neck and rolls his hips hard, pressing deep inside Blaine's ass and drawing a soft moan.

There's more thumping on the door.

"Fuck off Coop," Blaine manages to yell back, voice breaking as Kurt keeps fucking him into the mattress, the fiction of the expensive cotton sheets under him and the heat of Kurt laid out against his back and the feeling of being filled over and over as Kurt refuses to stop or speed up…

They're both close. But they've been wavering on the precipice for twenty minutes—just because they can—and they don't really want to stop.

"Blaine Anderson, I swear to god if this is cold feet or you are hung over from last night…I'm coming in."

They hear the rattle of the doorknob and the click of the keycard and are both groaning for a dozen reasons each as Kurt's cock slides out. Kurt slips off Blaine's back and pulls him in quickly to spoon against him.

"He has a key?" Kurt hisses as he kicks the sheets up and over them, grabbing at the thin dark cotton as he snuggles in close to Blaine's naked, sweaty body and makes sure they're covered before he spreads Blaine's legs with his knees, reaches down between them and guides the length of him, hot and heavy, back inside.

Blaine has only a second to moan, low in his throat, biting back more, and glare over his shoulder.

Then Cooper is taking three long strides into the room and stopping short. Finn is behind him. And they're both staring down at the two tangled men under the sheets.

Finn's eyes go wide and he absolutely stares, eyes racing down the clear outline of Kurt's chest pressed to Blaine's back beneath the sheets, hips to ass, legs entwined. Then he's looking anywhere but, his lips pursed and his eyes flickering around the room.

Cooper's less difficult to spook and just arches an eyebrow at them as he covers his surprise. "You two know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding"

Blaine rises carefully up onto an elbow to glare at his brother, feeling Kurt cuddle in closer, face flushed and hiding behind him and still feeling world-endingly perfect inside him. Gritting his teeth, Blaine tries to act casual, sure both best men know damn well what they just interrupted but not about to let them realize that it's still going on. Kurt's hips shift, just minutely, unnoticeably to everyone but Blaine who has to swallow before he can speak.

Behind him Kurt's grinning into his shoulder again.

"Lucky there isn't a bride to see then."

Apparently that isn't sufficient for Cooper who is glancing at his watch and then over at Finn who has taken to staring at the painting above the bed as though it's the world's most interesting abstract print of three lines and a circle.

"You're meant to be getting ready."

"We are," Kurt provides.

Finn glances down, huffs uncomfortably and then looks back up.

"Ten minutes. Or I am coming in here and dragging you out kicking and screaming," Cooper threatens.

All eyes shift to Finn and after a few missed beats he tries, "You too Kurt. Ten minutes."

"Or you'll come and drag me out," he pauses. "Of this bed?"

Finn swallows, eyes moving over them again. He's managed to avoid thinking about his step-brother having sex for so long and this is coming dangerously close to ruining all that work. "I'll send Cooper."

Kurt just chuckles.

"Or Burt." That seems to have gotten through. "Yeah, I'll send Burt."

Kurt sighs in defeat. He can weather making Finn uncomfortable and they've had ongoing incidences of mortifying TMI moments with Cooper from day one, they're kind of used to him. And catching him with his then-boss going at it on the kitchen table certainly gave them a bit of leverage.

But Burt…

"Fine," Kurt says, sounding resigned. "Ten minutes."

Finn sighs in relief and is shuffling towards the door, entirely content to not look back.

But Cooper's just grinning, not-so-secretly ecstatic about this long overdue wedding. And kind of finding it adorable that they haven't managed to spend the night apart. He kind of wants to pull both boys into a bear hug—and he will—but right now that seems like a mistake. Instead he takes the last two steps forward and sneaks a hand under the sheets at the foot of the bed, fingers dancing across whoever's foot they encounter first and earning a squeal from Kurt who is _very_ ticklish.

Kurt jerks his feet away and then freezes, his bottom lip between his teeth as he swallows his own groan and his back arches automatically at the _hotwetperfect_ around him at _that_ angle and he listens to Blaine's groan and tries to ignore the bruising grip Blaine has on his thigh under the sheets.

_Don't come. Don't come. Don't come. _

Kurt isn't sure if he is mentally chanting it to himself or to Blaine who he can feel shivering and trying to stay still and quiet. Kurt's cock is buried tight and so hard and his whole body jerking violently and unexpectedly almost turned this into that mortifying moment you orgasm in front of both your own, and your fiancé's, brother.

Cooper had jumped back when Kurt's leg had kicked out but now he spins back around to face them and his face is a caricature of unbridled hysterical discovery. Eyes wide and mouth gaping and Finn's behind him and looking quite terrified.

"You—"

Kurt snaps at him, voice rough. "Get out."

There's a moment's hesitance, like he could stay and try to make this even more ridiculous. Then Cooper's pushing Finn out the door and it's slamming shut and Kurt's dragging his hips back and then snapping them forward and both of them are moaning as loud as they fucking want because they are getting married and everyone needs to know that the sex is still fantastic.

Kurt keeps working his hips, a deadline in place now and he has no doubt Cooper will wait outside and listen with glee as the minutes pass and then storm back in and laugh at whatever he sees.

His arms wrap around Blaine, one up his chest, tilting him back against him, fingers splaying up to his neck to turn his head so he can lean in and kiss every time their mouths are close enough. The other hand down, over a hip, wrapping around Blaine's cock, slicking the dribbles of precome under his hand and working his fist in time with the thrusts of his hips.

Blaine's hand just keeps grabbing at Kurt's a hip and ass, urging him on, the other tangled in the sheets, trying to keep him grounded as his whole body is driven inches across the sheets with each thrust.

A wet kiss that misses, Kurt's mouth on Blaine's jaw, sucking instead and Blaine whining as he says, "Oh my god, oh my _god_, I love you." He keens and pushes his ass back harder into the thrusts inside him.

Kurt's fingers scratch across Blaine's chest, his other hand twisting around his cock. Kurt gasps and fucks him harder.

"Coop's never gonna let us forget that."

Blaine just laughs as he grinds back. "Don't even care."

Kurt whines. "Exhibitionist."

Keening again and arching impossibly to get at Kurt's mouth over his shoulder and kiss him hard and messy. "What's your excuse?"

Thrusting, harder and deeper and breathless. "Gonna come for me?"

"Always."

Kurt laughs at him and works his hand tighter, needing to feel Blaine come undone around him before he'll let himself go. Harder, kissing him dirtier and whining into his mouth as the heat threatens to become too much.

"_Kurt_," Blaine whimpers, muscles tightening, everything coiling as he revels in being taken and fucked and, "Jesus, fuck, _Kurt_. God, I love you." He unravels with a yell that dies away to a moan. Kurt not letting up for a second and making the pitch of Blaine's voice waver each time he bottoms out. Keeps stroking him as Blaine spills hot and wet and up his chest, across the hotel room sheets, over Kurt's hand.

Blaine starts to come down, body limp and more pliant than ever, Kurt's hand falling away. "Jesus," he mumbles, eyelashes fluttering as Kurt keeps kissing him, his hips working hard to fuck into him faster. Once, twice and then he pushes as deep and close as he can, pulling Blaine back hard against him and gasping as he comes deep in Blaine's ass.

He holds there, cock pulsing as he shivers and sweats and wishes it could last forever. And then it's too much and he wants to pull away, to breathe and let the air get to his skin. But he can't, he holds Blaine close and squeezes his eyes shut and smiles.

"I love you," Kurt mumbles into Blaine's neck, pressing a kiss there and feeling the still-quick pulse of blood beneath the skin.

A few moments pass and they're both coming to the conclusion that Cooper is probably still out in the hall hugging his belly and laughing to himself. Finn, they both suspect, has found an excuse and run away.

They were loud.

Neither one of them really cares.

Sighing, Blaine tilts his head, aware of the softening cock still pressing inside him, still keeping him stretched open. Aware that if they stay like this his cock will inevitably decide to try for another round.

"So," he begins conversationally, "Our last unmarried fuck. And you topped. "

Kurt giggles and the vibration of his chest and abdomen against Blaine's back feels wonderful. "Oh my god, don't say it like that!"

"True though." He thinks about it a little longer. "Just making an observation." His hand finds Kurt's and their fingers entwine and start dragging through the mess of come and sweat and rough coarse hair on Blaine's stomach. It's familiar and intimate.

Then Kurt's sliding his hips back and Blaine's growling at the sudden empty feeling and the jolt of electricity up his spine. "We need to clean up," Kurt tells him, wriggling further away so his spare hand can slide down Blaine's back, over the perfect curve of his ass, fingers dipping into the crack and ghosting over Blaine's hole, making his gasp.

"Tonight…" Blaine breathes.

Kurt sighs, aware it's after nine and they really do need to move. "Tonight." He sounds like he's longing for it. He kind of is. He keeps working his fingers back and forth over Blaine's hole, daring to dip one in and feel the slickness inside.

Blaine sighs. "After the reception"

"And the slow dance," Kurt supplies.

Then he slips his hand away, over Blaine's side, pushing him to his side and watching the lines of his body as he turns to look straight at him.

"After that speech I know you've been agonizing over," Kurt teases.

Blaine laughs lightly and his cheeks blush red. "I will make you cry"

"You will. "

Hand entwined again and they need to move. Blaine's still talking in hushed whispers though: "And all our friends and family."

Judging himself a little bit, because he's already tearing up, Kurt can't stop his grin as he shakes his head and snuggles closer into the bed and the man that smell like love and sex and fun. "I never thought I'd be this happy. "

"Sometimes I though high school was it."

Kurt hums his agreement. In a strange way it's true. The love that had in High School was so pure and easy and both of them knew it was all going to change with New York, even if they didn't talk about it. Except New York just pushed them further and further into love.

"Tonight," Blaine mumbles, leaning it for a quick kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth and then drawing up Kurt's hand and kissing over the knuckles, tasting come there and smiling at the reminder. He sighs. "Tonight, I am topping. "

Kurt laughs at him and finally, achingly, he rolls out of the bed, stretching and knowing Blaine's watching. "We're switching," Kurt corrects.

Blaine grins. "I am so not going to have the energy for that after all of today."

"But you'll have the energy to top."

Blaine scrambles up onto his knees, hands reaching for Kurt and pulling him back in for another kiss. Getting lost in it and kissing him longer and deeper than he's intended as he kneels naked on the edge of the bed.

"Rest of our lives," Kurt mumbles against his mouth.

"Rest of our lives to have this argument."

Kurt hums and moves away properly now, finding his clothes where they're strewn around the room and then leaning to grab Blaine's toiletry bag out of his suitcase. "Go and shower, I'll be gone when you come out," he says as he dabs gingerly at his cock with a tissue. "We will resume this argument later."

Blaine grins, catching the toiletry bag and standing up. "Later when we're married."

Grinning, Kurt pulls his pants on and watches Blaine walk into the bathroom. "Pretty good first argument for a marriage, I think."


End file.
